


Я с тобой.

by Montana_Way



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way
Summary: Эта работа - перевод удалённого фанфика. Если найду неработающую ссылку - приложу.
Relationships: Asuka | Kana/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox





	Я с тобой.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа - перевод удалённого фанфика. Если найду неработающую ссылку - приложу.

[7/31/18]

Шарлотта Флер была влюблена в Бекки Линч.

Она вела себя по-другому, когда была рядом с ирландским борцом. Шарлотта улыбалась шире, смеялась громче, говорила чаще и иногда смотрела на свою лучшую подругу дольше, чем положено подруге по работе. В ее глазах была искорка, которая ярко горела каждый раз, когда Бекки была с ней.

Аска не преминула это заметить. Иногда она отворачивалась, а иногда просто наблюдала за ними. Бекки никогда не вела себя иначе рядом с Шарлоттой, но она точно знала о чувствах своей лучшей подруги. Однако она никогда ничего не делала по этому поводу. Она не стала отдаляться от Шарлотты, наоборот, начала общаться с ней теснее. Иногда ирландская рестлерша даже посылала Аске игривую улыбку, как бы говоря: “я тоже это заметила”.

В самые случайные и несвязанные моменты Аска ловила себя на том, что думает об их перепалках. Что, если Бекки притворялась, что между ними ничего не происходит, просто чтобы скрыть, что у них были отношения? Да и почему это так важно для Аски?

"Потому что Шарлотта и Бекки - мои друзья." - Подумала она. “Они мне небезразличны.”

[10/9/18]

Шарлотта пронзила Бекки "копьем" через весь ринг.

Аска могла только с благоговением и некоторым ужасом наблюдать, как Шарлотта Флер и "Ирландский ласс-кикер" упали на светодиоды, а Бекки взяла на себя большую часть удара. Когда Флер поднялась, ее рука кровоточила, но Аске было все равно. Ее глаза были прикованы к теперь уже пораженной чемпионке среди женщин, все еще лежащей в беспорядке светодиодов и рыжих волос. Она не двигалась.

"Бекки не двигается с места."

Японская реслерша расхаживала из стороны в сторону. Закулисье было определением хаоса в тот момент. Люди входили и выходили, крича, перешептываясь. Аска была слишком взволнована, чтобы хоть что-то предпринять.

"Бекки не двигается с места."

В какой-то момент Аска запаниковала. Она хотела что-то сделать, но понимала, что только ухудшит ситуацию. Ринг был уже переполнен, и профессионалы заботились о Бекки и Шарлотте. Наконец, чемпионка начала подниматься на ноги.

"С Бекки все в порядке!"

Аска вдруг чувствовала себя так, словно сбросила с плеч тяжесть всего мира.

[10/29/18]

Бекки победила Шарлотту на "Evolution" в последнем матче, который мгновенно стал претендентом на матч года. У Аски тоже был матч на "Evolution", но она проиграла, так же, как и ее подруга - Каири Сэйн.

Аске нравилась Каири, она была веселой, заботливой и такой... японской. Английский Аски оставлял желать лучшего, поэтому было здорово иметь кого-то, с кем она действительно могла поговорить в WWE. Синдзуке Накамура не был тем самым вариантом, Аска не чувствовала себя комфортно рядом с ним.

На следующий день после "Evolution" Аска решила поговорить с Каири. Ее подруга была совсем не счастлива, она все еще была расстроена из-за того, что проиграла свое чемпионство NXT Шейне Басзлер. Аска не любила Шейну, она была не из тех рестлеров, которых ей нравилось видеть держащими титул, за который её подруга когда-то так упорно боролась. Каири была совсем другой: у нее был талант и доброе сердце. Императрица завтрашнего дня не могла представить себе кого-то лучше, чтобы представлять NXT.

Она рассказала Каири все, что терзало её душу за последние несколько месяцев, а ее подруга внимательно слушала. Уже бывшая чемпионка NXT спросила, была ли Аска счастлива в SmackDown. Аска даже не знала, что и ответить. Она чувствовала, что ее не замечают и недооценивают на синем бренде. Она была непреодолимой силой, будучи чемпионом NXT, она оставалась непобежденной, перейдя на RAW, где ее победный стрик продолжался. Затем она выиграла Royal Rumble и проиграла чемпионке SmackDown среди женщин Шарлотте Флер. С тех пор она была там... неуместной. Это было ужасно нечестно. Она была так же хороша, как Ронда Роузи, Шарлотта Флэр и Бекки Линч; может быть, даже лучше. Во всяком случае, она продолжала сталкиваться с джобберами неделя за неделей.

Каири посоветовала Аске быть терпеливой и бросить вызов Бекки на чемпионство SmackDown среди женщин. Императрица решила подумать об этом. Она отчаянно хотела быть чемпионкой, но не хотела встречаться с Бекки лицом к лицу. Аска знала, что ирландка ни перед кем не устоит, и возможность причинить вред Бекки или самой пострадать от нее совсем не радовала Аску.

На этих словах Каири усмехнулась. Она сказала, что Аска ревновала Шарлотту, потому что та была влюблена в Бекки. Аска отрицала это.

[11/13/18]

После того, как Бекки возглавила вторжение в понедельник вечером на RAW, она вернулась в SmackDown, гордо неся свой титул. У нее был синяк под глазом, сломанный нос и сотрясение мозга. Аска подумала, что она выглядит великолепно, и это был первый раз, когда она не винила себя за такие мысли. Бекки была неотразима, и не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы признать это.

Линч извинилась за то, что получила травму и теперь не может встретиться с Рондой Роузи в Серии Выживших перед всем женским дивизионом SmackDown на ринге. Аска не могла поверить своим ушам. Она извинялась за сотрясение мозга. Бекки сказала, что ей нужно выбрать кого-то, кто бы смог заменить ее в Серии Выживших, и она начала не торопясь ходить от рестлерши к рестлерше. Тут она остановилась перед Аской и смотрела на нее несколько секунд, которые длились для неё самой несколько вечностей. Аска не могла удержаться, чтобы не потеряться в ее карих глазах.

Как раз в тот момент, когда чемпионка SmackDown среди женщин ушла, Аска услышала толпу, которая аплодировала ей. Они хотели, чтобы она встретилась лицом к лицу с Роузи. Японская реслерша чувствовала себя плохо из-за того, что не придала этому моменту того значения, которого она определённо заслуживала. Бекки в конечном итоге выбрала Шарлотту Флер и обняла ее после этого. Аска ненавидела каждую секунду этого момента.

[11/26/18]

Это был понедельник; скоро должен был начаться еще один эпизод RAW. Аска обычно смотрела в понедельник вечером сегменты RAW со своей соседкой по комнате Наоми. Но в тот вечер она была одна.

Аска вышла из своей комнаты и городо пошла по коридорам отеля, где остановились борцы SmackDown, пока наконец не нашла нужную спальню. Она на мгновение замерла и даже подумала о том, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату. Однако Аска всегда ненавидела сдаваться. Она постучала в дверь.

Бекки открыла дверь, улыбнулась Аске и велела ей проходить. Ирландка выглядела нелепо в милых пижамных штанах и огромной рубашке Pearl Jam, но Аска ничего не сказала об этом. Она знала, что Бекки прекрасно ответит на любой ее комментарий.

Они вообще не разговаривали. Бекки позволила себе упасть на диван и с приглашением похлопала по месту рядом с собой. Аска присоединилась к ней, и они вместе смотрели RAW. Эпизод не выделялся чем-то особенным, большую часть времени он был даже скучным. Бекки высмеивала борцов из RAW, за исключением тех, которые ей нравились ( “только Саша, Бейли и Финн”, - сказала она). Она старалась быть особенно злой, когда на сцене появлялась Ронда Роузи, которую Бекки постоянно называла “Ронни Лоузи”.

Аска смеялась над ее шутками, когда понимала их, и даже пыталась сама посмеяться над Рондой. К ее собственному удивлению, ужасный английский язык Аски не был препятствием, когда она была рядом с Бекки. Так или иначе, чемпионка SmackDown всегда понимала, что она имела в виду. Для Аски всегда было сложно разговаривать с другими борцами, но Бекки просто заставляла ее чувствовать себя комфортно. Это был первый раз, когда Аска развлекалась с кем-то из основного состава.

Наконец Аска это заметила.

Она вела себя по-другому, когда была рядом с ирландкой. Аска улыбалась шире, смеялась громче, старалась чаще говорить и иногда смотрела на чемпионку дольше, чем следовало бы подруге по работе. Было это чувство... то же самое чувство, которое вы испытываете, когда возвращаетесь домой после долгого отсутствия. Оно согревало грудь Аски каждый раз, когда Бекки была с ней.

Аска наконец призналась себе в этом: она была по уши влюблена в Бекки Линч.


End file.
